


В стране Чудес

by j_m



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m/pseuds/j_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам "Алисы в стране чудес".<br/>"- Хрена се, Алиса, - недоуменно сказал Пятерка Пик.<br/>- Ну, - Хашимото пожал плечами.<br/>- Кролик, ты уверен, что вот это – оно? Она. Это он! – потыкал копьем Семерка Червей.<br/>- Нормально, впишется. Чаю? – качнул изящным чайничком Шляпник."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Действующие лица (могут быть спойлеры)

**Author's Note:**

> начиналось все с фотосета эйби, где они были в костюмах из Алисы ([pic](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mctlovaAaV1qkbcjgo2_1280.jpg)). Потом подключились кисумаи и каттун.  
> Роли по фотосету: Кавай - Пятерка Пик, Тоцука - Шляпник, Госеки - Белый Кролик, Цукада - Семерка Червей, ну и Хашши...

**Действующие лица (могут быть спойлеры)**

  
_Эйби_ :  
Хашимото (Хашши) - Алиса (Элис)  
Кавай - Пятерка Пик  
Цукада - Семерка Червей  
Госеки - Белый Кролик  
Тоцука - Шляпник

 _Кисумаи_ :  
Фудзигайя - Кухарка  
Китаяма - Мышь Соня  
Тамамори - Пятерка Бубен  
Никайдо - Герцог (Никайдо и Коки - Герцог-и-Ня)  
Сенга - Король (Королева) Червей  
Мията - Синяя Гусеница в сиреневом  
Йокоо - Мартовский Заяц

 _Каттун_ :  
Танака - Чеширский Кот (кот Герцога)  
Уэда - Валет Треф  
Каменаши - Валет Червей  
Тагучи - Синяя Гусеница в фиолетовом  
Накамару - Валет Пик

Аканиши - Валет Бубен

Учи Хироки - Красный Джокер (он же шахматная фигура Единорог)  
Накаяма Юма - Черный Джокер (он же шахматная фигура Лев)

 _БАД_ :  
Накама - шахматная фигура Тра Ляля  
Кирияма - шахматная фигура Тру Ляля


	2. Рядовое чаепитие

\- Хрена се, Алиса, - недоуменно сказал Пятерка Пик.  
\- Ну, - Хашимото пожал плечами.  
\- Кролик, ты уверен, что вот это – оно? Она. Это он! – потыкал копьем Семерка Червей.  
\- Нормально, впишется. Чаю? – качнул изящным чайничком Шляпник.  
\- Что выдали, то и привел, - отмахнулся Белый Кролик. – Тоцу, а у тебя те пирожные еще остались?  
\- В кофейнике посмотри, - отодвинул новоявленную Алису на пути к столу Кавай.  
\- Алиса… Алис… О, Элис. Элис, будешь чаю? – гостеприимно смахнул со стола что-то возмущенно пискнувшее и подозрительно серое Тоцука.  
\- А пирожных мало… - перекладывал в свой цилиндр Кавай пирожные из кофейника.  
\- Вам вообще розы красить идти пора. Королева звонила только что. Парадный выезд через час, а там розы в зигзаг, - возмутился, придвигая к себе кофейник, Госеки.  
\- Это мы краску пробовали, - высказался из-под стола Цукада. – Какая лучше. Я тут гриб нашел. Тоцу, если голубой в фиолетовый горошек - это который? На вырост?  
\- Угу, - кивнул Шляпник, усаживая Элис к столу.  
\- Фуми, я тебе гриб нашел! – выбрался Цукада и отломил кусочек от шляпки гриба. – Скажи «А»?  
\- «Б», - не согласился Пятерка Пик, допивая чай из первой попавшейся чашки. – Черный. С бергамотом, пойдет. Сам ешь вообще. Это ты стремянку не скажу где забыл. Так что или стремянку возвращай, или розы докрашивать с грибами будешь.  
\- Хм, - Цукада скептически рассматривал найденный гриб. – Тоцу, он точно не ядовитый?  
\- У меня за дубом лесенка есть, - махнул куда-то назад Тоцука. – Можете взять на сегодня. Элис, а ты куда дальше собрался?  
Хашши молча ел отобранные у Кавая пирожные, поэтому на вопрос внимания не обратил.  
\- К Гусенице, - ответил вместо него Белый Кролик.  
\- О, отлично! – обрадовался Цукада. – Уходить от Гусеницы будешь, там справа от мухомора такая стремяночка, черная. Ее прихвати, пожалуйста. Коту отдашь.  
\- Пятьдесят минут, - Госеки держал в руках часы. – Карты!  
\- Тссс! – возмутился Кавай. – Нельзя о времени при Шляпнике!  
\- И все же - выезд Королевы, - вздохнул Цукада и, ухватив Пятерку Пик за уголок карты, потащил его по тропинке к возвышавшемуся за деревьями дворцу.  
\- Лестницу не забудьте! – крикнул им на прощание Шляпник.


	3. Если долго-долго-долго...

\- Как жаль, Элис, что ты уже уходишь, - со вздохом сказал Шляпник.  
Хашши оглянулся.  
\- Вы сейчас опять про меня? Я не ухожу.  
\- Уходишь, - отмахнулся Тоцука и полез под стол.  
\- Куда это он? – повернулся Хашши к Белому Кролику.  
\- Он скрывает свои чувства. А тут скатерть длинная, удобно, - ответил Госеки и пошел к лесу. – Нам пора.  
\- До свидания, наверное, - Хашимото присел на корточки и приподнял скатерть. Из-под стола на него смотрел Мышь Соня. – Ой!  
\- Совсем наглость потеряли, - вылез Китаяма наружу. – Сначала карты ползали, теперь ты.  
\- Я не ползаю, я сижу. И я не терял наглость, - попытался оправдаться Хашши. – Я потерял Шляпника. Вернее, не то чтобы потерял, но я думал, что он под столом. Но под столом оказались вы. Выходит, раз кого-то не было там, где я его искал, то я его потерял?  
\- А кто забрал молочник? – не обратил внимания на его рассуждения Мышь Соня.  
\- Кот, он завтра зашел, ты в него кинул молочником, блюдцем и ложечкой, той, которая для персиков, - вернулся к столу Госеки.  
\- Простите, - улыбнулся Хашши, - «завтра» – это «зайдет», он не мог уже зайти и завтра.  
\- Это Чеширский Кот, - объяснил Китаяма. Он сел к столу и теперь переставлял с места на место две ближайшие кружки, по очереди отпивая из них.  
\- И? – не понял Хашши.  
\- И тебе надо к Гусенице, - подтолкнул его в спину Госеки. – Пойдем, я тебя провожу до указателя.  
Хашимото подхватил последнее пирожное и пошел по дорожке за почти бегущим впереди Белым Кроликом.

\- Вот. Я привел тебя к указателю, как и обещал. А теперь, мне пора во дворец, а тебе вон туда, к Гусенице, - Госеки махнул налево и, попрощавшись, убежал по правой тропинке.  
Хашимото посмотрел на столб с табличками в виде стрелочек. Всего стрелочек было шесть: две указывали в ту сторону, куда убежал Кролик, две – на ту тропинку, откуда они пришли, одна – налево, а одна – вверх. Никаких надписей или рисунков на табличках не было. Хашши два раза обошел вокруг столба, посмотрел в небо (куда показывала одна из стрелочек) и, подумав, пошел по левой тропинке.  
\- Гусеница, так Гусеница, - решил он.


	4. Синяя Гусеница

\- Ты кто? – вдруг спросили у Хашши откуда-то.  
Хашимото, уже какое-то время просто бредущий по дорожке, оглянулся.  
\- Что? Извините?  
\- Я спросил, кто ты.  
Справа от тропинки рос большой мухомор. Голос, как показалось Хашши, раздавался с его шляпки. Хашимото отошел на несколько шагов и привстал на цыпочки. На шляпе гриба сидели спиной к спине два парня в разноцветных костюмах и курили кальян, передавая мундштук друг другу.  
\- Это вы меня спрашивали? – уточнил Хашши.  
Левый парень выпустил шарик дыма и кивнул.  
\- А тебя не учили, что нельзя отвечать вопросом на вопрос? – сказал правый.  
\- Меня учили, что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами, - обиделся Хашши.  
\- Не проблема, - усмехнулся левый. – Иригучи Дегучи Мияччи! Дэс.  
\- Тагучи намбе ван, - махнул рукой правый. Подумал, и повернулся к левому: – Хм, надо будет в следующий раз наоборот попробовать.  
\- Это… Хашимото Реске, очень приятно, - поприветствовал их Хашши. – Хотя знаете, я уже не очень уверен.  
\- Не очень уверен, что приятно? – наклонился к краю гриба Мията.  
\- Не очень уверен, что Хашимото. Меня здесь почему-то все Элис называют. Шляпник, Кролик и… точно! Мне Белый Кролик сказал, что мне надо к Гусенице.  
\- Зачем? – поинтересовался Тагучи, перебрасывая с руки на руку колечки дыма, которые только что выдул Мията.  
\- Не знаю. Гусеница, наверное, знает, - помотал головой Хашши.  
\- Я не знаю, - открестился Мията.  
\- Так ты – Гусеница? – обрадовался Хашши.  
\- Он, - сказали Тагучи и Мията одновременно. Потом посмотрели друг на друга и добавили: - Я.  
\- Вы… Гусеницы?  
\- Мы – Гусеница, - поправил Хашимото Тагучи.  
\- Синяя, - кивнул Мията.  
Хашимото посмотрел на двух парней на мухоморе. Один был в сиреневом костюме, другой в фиолетовом.  
\- А почему вы тогда не синие?  
\- Папа подгулял, - поморщился Тагучи. – Он-то - Синяя Бабочка. Вооот такой размах крыльев. Сантиметров двадцать было. Синие-синие! И… эх.  
\- Но вы сейчас показали метра два почти, - удивился Хашимото.  
\- Покажи, - повернулся назад Мията. – Да не, все нормально. Ну, может восемнадцать сантиметров это, конечно… Но папенька все двадцать был.  
\- Вот это, - Хашши показал на все еще раскинувшего руки Тагучи, - восемнадцать сантиметров?  
Синяя Гусеница кивнули.  
\- А рост у вас какой? – спросил Хашши.  
\- Сантиметров семнадцать? – пододвинул к себе кальян Мията и показал на Тагучи: – Он выше. Руки опусти уже.  
\- А у меня тогда какой рост? – задумался Хашимото.  
\- Эй, Элис! – окликнул его вдруг Синяя Гусеница (который в сиреневом). – А я вспомнил, зачем тебе к нам надо было. Гриб.  
\- Точно, - согласился с ним Синяя Гусеница в фиолетовом. – Тебе сейчас к Герцогине. А там народ высокий! Целых метра полтора, наверное.  
\- А я вот думал утром, что я выше, чем полтора метра, - грустно проговорил Хашши. – Но я тогда еще был не Элис. И что мне сейчас делать?  
\- Откусить от верха гриба, это очевидно, - постучал мундштуком Мията по шляпке мухомора. – Вырастешь. От ножки – уменьшишься обратно.  
\- Но это мухомор. Он ядовитый, вроде, - попятился Хашимото.  
\- Это мухо-мор, - спрыгнул с гриба Тагучи. – Разве ты муха?  
Хашши помотал головой.  
\- Ну вот, значит, тебя он не уморит, - осторожно слез на землю Мията. – Но ты поступай, как знаешь, а мы пошли. У нас чаепитие с Зайцем, пока!  
Синяя Гусеница стащили со шляпки кальян и, что-то насвистывая, направились по дорожке в лес.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мията намбе ван - Мията так "представился" в мейкинге к клипу Ай но бит.


	5. На неведомых дорожках

Хашши сидел под грибом и смотрел вверх на пластинки на шляпке.  
\- С одной стороны, я, конечно, помню, что мухомор – это ядовитый гриб. В школе говорили. Мухомор, бледная поганка, и… и еще что-то. С другой стороны, мне говорили, что кролики не разговаривают. Это я тоже помню. А здесь они разговаривают. И кролики, и гусеницы, и мыши. И советуют съесть мухомор. Который ядовитый. Может, и мухомор, тогда, есть можно?  
\- Элис, ты тормоз, - раздался смех с шляпки гриба. Хашимото нахмурился и вышел на дорожку.  
\- Обзываться нельзя. Это нехорошо и после этого бывает больно, - привстал он на цыпочки и заглянул на гриб.  
Наверху, ровно посередине, сидел кот. По-турецки. И улыбался.  
\- А мне можно, я Чеширский Кот.  
\- Где-то я это уже слышал, - пробормотал Хашимото. – Точно! Там справа от гриба лестница стоит, передайте ее, пожалуйста, Картам. Пятерке Червей, кажется. Или Семерке… не помню. Они розы красят у дворца королевы.  
Танака Коки повертел головой.  
\- Гриб круглый, где у него право?  
\- Там, где лестница, - не дал себя сбить с толку Хашши. – Вам сверху лучше видно должно быть.  
\- Ммм, - задумался Кот и исчез.  
Хашимото грустно вздохнул и отломил кусочек от шляпки гриба.  
\- За ушком почешешь? – спросили вдруг сзади. – Я лестницу нашел.  
\- Ааа! – обрадовался возвращению собеседника Хашши.  
\- Ой! – не обрадовался прилетевшему в него куску гриба Танака.  
\- И-извини, - Хашимото поклонился. – Ты меня испугал. Пожалуйста, не появляйся так за спиной, ладно?  
\- Ок, - улыбнулся Кот. – Так что, за ушком почешешь?  
Хашимото подошел поближе.  
\- А за которым? – через некоторое время все же решил уточнить он. Ушек было четыре.  
\- За правым верхним.  
Хашши осторожно пощекотал кошачье ухо.  
\- А скажи, чтобы вырасти, мне правда надо откусить от мухомора?  
\- От шляпки мухоморрра, - Кот подставил под руку левое ухо (тоже верхнее).  
\- И я не умру от этого? – уточнил Хашши.  
\- Неа, если ты не муха, конечно, - ответил Кот и, встряхнув головой, исчез.  
\- Опять! - завертелся вокруг себя Хашимото. Не обнаружив нигде Кота, он направился к грибу. Отломил еще один кусочек с шляпки и, на всякий случай, с ножки. – Так. И куда мне теперь?  
\- К Герцогине, - свесился с шляпки Кот. – Разве Гусеница тебе не сказали?  
\- Сказали, - кивнул Хашимото. – Но я не знаю, куда мне идти, чтобы попасть к Герцогине.  
\- Сначала к указателю, - махнул Танака рукой и опять исчез.

Около указателя Хашши остановился. На верхней стрелочке в сторону тропинки направо сидел Кот.  
\- От вашего указателя никакой пользы. Зачем он тут стоит?  
\- Чтобы указывать. Это же указатель, вот он и указывает, - ответил Танака. – Смотри, сколько стрелочек!  
\- Но он не указывает, куда я попаду, если пойду по этим стрелочкам! – нахмурился Хашши.  
\- Как он может знать, куда ты попадешь, если пойдешь? Идти же тоже ты будешь! Вот по этой, - Кот хлопнул по стрелочке, указывающей прямо, - ты можешь попасть во дворец, в сад, в лес, в озеро, в…  
\- Хватит-хватит! Зачем мне в озеро. А по какой стрелочке мне надо пойти, чтобы попасть к Герцогине?  
Кот похлопал по тому указателю, на котором сидел.  
\- Но это же к столу с Шляпником и Соней? – удивился Хашши.  
\- Вот видишь! – обрадовался Танака. – Ты начинаешь понимать. По этой стрелочке можно попасть к Шляпнику, к Герцогине, к Соне, еще можно в лес, на поляну, в речку…  
\- А зачем стрелочки две тогда? Если все это можно по одной? – перебил его Хашши.  
\- Чтоб им не скучно было, разумеется.  
\- Кому?  
\- Стрелочкам! - фыркнул Кот и исчез.  
Хашимото покачал головой, еще раз посмотрел на указатель и направился по правой тропинке.


	6. Путные знакомства

\- Доброго времени, - поздоровался кто-то из-за спины. «Не Кот», - подумал Хашши и обернулся.  
\- Доброго, - поклонился он странному парню с кроличьими ушами и во фраке. И, вспомнив Гусеницу, уточнил: - Заяц?  
\- Заяц, Заяц, - покивал парень. – Мартовский. А вы?  
\- Элис, - сказал Хашши. И попытался сделать книксен.  
Йокоо скептически посмотрел на него.  
\- Так. А по-нормальному?  
\- Хашимото Реске! – обрадовался Хашши. – Как хорошо, что я вас встретил! А то меня тут все называют непонятным именем и говорят какие-то глупости постоянно. А вы единственный нормальный!  
\- Вообще-то нет, - покачал головой Мартовский Заяц. – Я тут единственный сумасшедший. Шляпник говорит, что это все из-за того, что когда он поссорился со временем, был март. А в марте все зайцы сходят с ума.  
\- Вы не похожи на сумасшедшего.  
\- Ага, - согласился Йокоо. – Это потому что на самом деле там был не март. Просто Тоцука уверен, что март. Мы даже спорили вначале, а потом я решил, что если он так хочет, пусть март будет, мне несложно. Если ему так спокойнее.  
\- А что тогда было на самом деле? – спросил Хашши.  
\- Самый конец февраля, тридцатое или тридцать первое, я точно не помню.  
\- Но… - начал Хашши, а потом подумал, что ему тоже несложно.  
\- Но? – переспросил Мартовский Заяц.  
\- Но я хотел у вас узнать, как мне попасть к Герцогине.  
\- Очень просто, после поляны по этой дорожке идите, минут через двадцать увидите, мимо их домика не пройдете, поверьте.

Так за разговором они и вышли к самой поляне. За столом там царило оживление. Синяя Гусеница по очереди рассказывали какие-то истории. Кот лежал на животе поперек стола, обнимал отобранный у Гусеницы кальян и, болтая в воздухе ногами, что-то объяснял сидевшему перед ним Соне. Китаяма благосклонно кивал. Шляпник сидел около стола и, попивая чай, разбирал настенные часы (с кукушкой).  
Йокоо остановился у края леса, посмотрел на собравшихся (Кот обернулся и, подмигнув Хашши, сцапал с колен Шляпника птичку из часов), сказал:  
\- Знаете… вы, пожалуй, лучше аккуратно обойдите по краю поляны, по лесу, а то там надолго застрянете.  
Хашши поблагодарил Сумасшедшего Мартовского Зайца и шагнул назад.  
\- Йокоо-сан! Сколько ждать-то можно, на две с четвертью чашки чая опоздал! – раздался с поляны голос Синей Гусеницы.


	7. У порога

По дороге Хашши, сверяясь с деревьями, слегка отрегулировал свой рост.  
\- Как я угадал! – обрадовался он, проходя под аркой ворот к домику у дороги.  
«Хотя все в мире относительно», - покосился Хашимото на композицию бонсай слева от крыльца. Справа от крыльца спорили, перетягивая какой-то объемный пакет, двое парней.  
\- Простите… - попытался обратить на себя их внимание Хашши.  
\- Йоу! – махнул рукой Накама и продолжил прерванную реплику: – А я говорю, мы должны лично вручить!  
\- Хай! – кивнул Кирияма. – А я говорю, что я туда больше не пойду. На супе с корицей мое терпение кончилось еще в позапрошлый раз!  
\- Простите… Мне нужен домик Герцогини, это же он?  
\- Вот! – переглянулись и почему-то очень обрадовались оба спорщика. – Элис, как ты вовремя! Ты и отдашь! Красота!  
\- Простите… - начал Хашши в третий раз.  
\- Да, конечно, мы тебя уже знаем, ты Элис. Нам про тебя Карты рассказали, представляешь, они опять умудрились не ту краску взять, - сочувственно качал головой Кирияма. – Ладно, хоть Королева в этот раз в другую сторону выехать изволили. Повезло.  
\- Простите…  
\- О, мы не представились! Тру! – опять перебил Хашши Кирияма.  
\- Тра! – поддержал Накама. – Мы братья Ляля. Из соседней сказки.  
\- Посылку вот от нашей Черной Королевы привезли.  
\- Так ты ведь отдашь им это? Раз уж туда идешь? – Тра сунул в руки Хашши коробку.  
\- Прос…  
\- О, спасибо! Ну все, нам бежать надо. Будешь на Шахматной доске – заходи обязательно!  
\- Джа! – помахал на прощание Накама.  
\- …тите, - печально договорил Хашши хлопнувшей калитке и посмотрел на посылку. В поле «Кому:» было размашисто написано «Герцог и Ня». – Ну, кажется, я все же попал туда, куда надо. Странно только. Герцогиня. Герцог и ня… и ня? Почему отдельно? Что такое «и ня»?  
\- А это я, - появился прямо перед ним Коки. – Ня~ Так что давай посылку.  
\- Фак, - поделился с миром удивлением Хашимото. – А давай ты как-нибудь предупреждать о появлениях будешь?  
\- Как, например? – заинтересовался Чеширский Кот.  
\- Ну не знаю, колокольчиком! Вот, подожди! – Хашши достал телефон и отцепил один из брелков. Кот взял подвеску и потряс, раздался звон.  
\- Договорились, - кивнул Коки и прицепил себе колокольчик на ремень. – А теперь давай сюда коробку.  
\- Нууу нет, - отступил на шаг Хашимото. – Тут написано «Герцог и Ня», так что это не только тебе. Не отдам. Где второй получатель?  
\- Сам напросился, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Кот и, развернув Хашши, втолкнул его в дверь.  
\- Апчхи! – поприветствовал Хашимото присутствующих в домике.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Накама и Кирияма - джуниоры из кансайского отделения ДжЕ, группа B.A.D


	8. На вкус и цвет...

\- Пахнет… апчхи! вкусно. Апчхи! Только… апчхи! – старался поздороваться Хашши.  
\- Держи, - кинул в него чем-то Кухарка.  
\- Спасибо! – искренне обрадовался Хашимото маске. Маска была какая-то модная: черная и с рисунком.  
\- Не за что, - повернулся обратно к плите Фудзигайя.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? – наклонился к нему Никайдо. Хашимото сидел по-турецки в обнимку с коробкой (посылку под шумок почти утащил Кот, когда Хашши поставил ее на пол) и пытался надеть маску.  
\- Да! – наконец справился с маской тот. – Простите, вы?..  
\- Герцог, очень приятно, - кивнул Никайдо. – А ты?  
\- Хашимото Ре…  
\- Элис его зовут! – прервал его Коки. – У него наша посылка.  
\- О, как интересно? – подошел Фудзигайя. – Красивое у вас имя: Рэлис…  
\- Фиг тебе, а не посылка, - показал язык коту Хашши. – Я Реске. Здесь меня называют Элис. Можно еще Хашши. А еще…  
\- О, так вы тоже аристократ? Рэлис Реске Элис Хашши Хашимото. Вам обязательно надо получить аудиенцию у нашей Королевы, нечасто к нам…  
\- Подождите! Подождите. Я не… А впрочем, я уже ни в чем тут не уверен, - махнул рукой Хашши и встал. – Вот. Тут написано, что это вам и Коту.  
\- Благодарю, - подхватил коробку Никайдо. – Кот! До послезавтра посылку не трогать.  
\- Не очень-то и хотелось, - обиженно отвернулся Коки, щелкнул по колокольчику на поясе и исчез.  
\- А почему?.. – осторожно показал на коробку Хашимото.  
\- У него послезавтра день рождения, это подарок, - сказал Герцог и поставил посылку под цветочный горшок. – Вот, здесь он точно не найдет.  
Хашимото посмотрел на композицию (коробка была намного заметнее горшка в результате) и хмыкнул.  
\- Рамен будешь? – помешивал что-то в кастрюле Кухарка.  
\- Д-да…  
Фудзигайя щедро сыпанул в емкость какой-то коричневый порошок, корицей запахло еще сильнее.  
\- Нет, - быстро добавил Хашимото.  
\- Так «да» или «нет»? – обернулся к нему Кухарка.  
\- Да нет. Наверное, – вежливо ответил Хашши. – Извините, вы в бульон корицы насыпали сейчас?  
\- Конечно! Какое ж это блюдо и без корицы?  
\- Так, я хотел сказать, что не голоден. И мне, наверное, идти надо… куда-то.  
\- А чай хотите? – протянул ему кружку Герцог. Хашимото принюхался.  
\- Тоже с корицей?.. Нет, благодарю, знаете, я вот только что от Шляпника, там было столько чая… А вы, случаем, не знаете, куда мне сейчас идти?  
\- К указателю, - кивнул Герцог.  
\- Опять?!  
\- Да, рекомендую вам все же посетить дворец сегодня, это по дорожке до указателя и направо.  
\- Булочек в дорогу дать?  
\- С корицей? – со вздохом уточнил Хашши. Кухарка кивнул. – Дать. Ой, то есть, спасибо, если вам будет не столь трудно… я люблю булочки с корицей! А… сок у вас есть? Без корицы только. Вода? Простая вода… тоже с корицей?!  
\- У нас тут все с корицей, - шепотом поделился с ним Никайдо, пока Фудзигайя заворачивал в салфетку выпечку. – Справа от дома колонка есть, можете там воды взять. Так, сейчас, подождите…  
Герцог подошел к столу и начал перебирать бумаги.  
\- Где-то у меня тут было… А! Вот! Пригласительное на игру в боулинг к Королеве. На сегодняшний вечер. Возьмите, а то столько времени у ворот потеряете…  
\- Но это же для вас? – прочитал Хашши обращение на карточке. – Вы не пойдете?  
\- Почему, пойду. Я люблю боулинг, - пожал плечами Никайдо. – Да ладно, меня там все знают! Пусть только попробуют не пустить! Все в порядке.  
\- Вот, - вручил сверток Хашши Фудзигайя. – И маску можете себе оставить, это подарок.  
\- До встречи на игре! – поклонился на прощание Герцог.

Хашши умывался у колонки. «Да-да, это у меня изысканная туалетная вода такая, редкая. С корицей. Если что, так отвечать буду. Интересно, я ей еще пахнуть долго буду?»


	9. Software incompatibility

Хашши сидел за кустами.  
\- Нет, если посмотреть с этой стороны, то я сижу _перед_ кустами, - пробормотал он и еще раз осторожно выглянул на поляну. Со стола на него смотрел Чеширский Кот и приглашающе улыбался.  
Хашимото вздохнул и снова откусил от кусочка гриба с ножки.

\- Здравствуйте еще раз, - осторожно поклонился Хашши Шляпнику. – Я вот к дворцу иду…  
Тоцука кивнул и пересел на одно место вправо.  
\- А еще у меня булочки есть!  
\- Здорово, – приоткрыл один глаз Мышь Соня. Потом открыл второй, внимательно осмотрел Хашши и уточнил: - А где?  
\- За кустами, - смутился Хашимото. – Они того… тяжелые. Стали. Внезапно. Но они вкусные, хотите, угощу?  
Китаяма и Тоцука переглянулись.  
\- Честно! – попытался объясниться Хашши. – Мне их у Герцогини дали, это было, когда я был таким! – он подпрыгнул и замахал руками. – А потом я дошел до вас, тут стол… маленький.  
\- Не маленький! У меня большой стол! – возмутился Шляпник. – Вооон сколько мест!  
\- И вы маленькие, - тихо добил Хашимото. Китаяма хмыкнул. – И я теперь опять маленький… Булочки! Вот! Я уменьшился, а булочки нет! Обидно.  
\- Обидно, - согласился Соня. – Булочки точно вкусные?  
\- Точно!  
\- Кот, там булочки, - задумчиво посмотрел Китаяма на кусты.  
Танака посмотрел туда же.  
\- И?  
\- Булочки все еще там, - пожал плечами Китаяма. – А мы уже давно здесь. С чаем.  
Кот прищурился и щелкнул по колокольчику на поясе.  
\- А ну верни меня за стол! – донеслось из-за кустов возмущенное.  
\- А «вечер», это у вас через сколько? – уточнил Хашши у Тоцуки.


	10. Chain

Ворота в дворцовый парк были красивые.  
\- И закрытые, - подергал замок Хашши.  
\- Чего надо? – неласково поинтересовался у него трефовый валет, выходя из-за росшего перед воротами дуба.  
\- Тат-чан, раньше ты как-то добрее был, - откликнулся кто-то из ветвей этого самого дуба.  
\- Когда это? – удивился Валет и, прислонившись к воротам, посмотрел на Хашши. – Чего замок дергаешь?  
\- Мне внутрь надо. К королеве.  
\- Ну так иди внутрь, - Уэда пожал плечами и достал пилочку. – Только я ворота имею право открывать исключительно для выезда Королевы. Ну или для въезда. Королевы.  
Хашши с сомнением посмотрел на створки ворот: в высоту они были раза в четыре больше него. «А гриб-то закончился», - подумал Хашимото и примерился забираться по ажурному плетению. С дерева фыркнули.  
\- Тат-чан…  
\- Ничего не знаю, - покосился в ту сторону Уэда. – И вообще, не мешай, тебя здесь в принципе быть не должно. Парень, я сказал «иди», а не «перелазь», отпусти лилию, ее не для этого ковали.  
\- Лилию? – Хашши повнимательнее присмотрелся к чему-то острому и непонятному.  
\- Геральдическую, - пояснил все тот же неизвестный с дерева, - Флер де лис. И теперь Уэпи тебе прочитает что-нибудь из французской поэзии.  
\- Я ему сейчас что-нибудь из французской борьбы покажу, на тебе. Слезай, - предложил Трефовый Валет.  
\- Да мне и здесь хорошо, спасибо. Парень, тебе нафига во дворец?  
\- На игру, - ответил Хашимото, старательно вглядываясь в листву. – У меня приглашение есть.  
\- Видишь, у него приглашение есть! – зашуршали ветками сверху. – Не просто так!  
\- Блин, когда ж ты обратно-то уедешь, - пробурчал Уэда. – Так я и говорю, пусть идет. Ко мне-то чего пристали? Стою на страже, никого не трогаю.  
С дерева засмеялись.  
\- Пока никого не трогаю. И вообще, я Пятерку Бубен на игру отпустил, потому что и один бы справился. И тут ты.  
\- Положено вдвоем ворота охранять, - спрыгнул с дерева Бубновый Валет. – Как я мог старого друга бросить?  
\- Мог, Джин, мог. Я тебе об этом уже полдня рассказываю, и у тебя все еще есть шанс. Ты что, совсем в боулинг поиграть не хочешь?  
\- Неа, что я там забыл?  
\- А здесь ты что забыл? – вздохнул Уэда.  
\- А здесь я _не_ забыл, что Кот обещал притащить пару бутылочек вина. Или пару десятков бутылочек… в общем, встречу отметим, тихо так, по-свойски. Без мелких. Ну, разве что Каме. Так, парень, ты все еще тут? – оглянулся Аканиши. – Там вон правее, метров через десять, совершенно не запертая калитка, все через нее ходят, скройся с глаз.  
\- А приглашение вам показывать не надо? – смутился Хашши.  
\- Кыш, кыш, - отмахнулся Бубновый Валет. – Мне еще костер разводить. Приглашение Королеве отдашь. Королева их коллекционирует.  
\- Свои приглашения? – удивился Хашши, но ему никто не ответил.  
Бубновый Валет опять залез на дерево и что-то там усиленно шуршал, а Трефовый Валет придирчиво рассматривал маникюр и на Хашши больше не отвлекался.  
\- Я тогда пойду, - поклонился на прощание Хашимото.


	11. Рубикон

\- Правее, нет, левее, а теперь выше! – услышал Хашши справа от аллеи, по которой шел.  
В парке, к сожалению, указателей не было, зато был лабиринт.  
\- А теперь ниже! Держись!  
После этого, судя по звуку, что-то упало. Или кто-то. Причем, возможно, - еще и на кого-то. Хашши прислушался.  
\- Тама-чан, не ругайся, Фуми сейчас извинится. Ну, как в себя придет.  
\- А я и не уходил. Тама-чан, прости, не подашь ли мне вон ту кисточку?  
Хашимото попрыгал около плотной стены сирени: разговор раздавался прямо с другой стороны от нее.  
\- Простите! – крикнул он.  
\- О, там еще кто-то извиняется! – обрадовался тот, кого недавно назвали «Фуми».  
\- Я заблудился! – Хашимото потряс одну из веток живой изгороди. – Я хочу во дворец, но тут сплошные повороты не в нужную сторону.  
За кустами затихли.  
\- Можно мне к вам? – добавил Хашши, вдруг испугавшись, что его неизвестные собеседники убежали.  
\- Можно, - поверх кустов выглянул Семерка Червей.  
\- Элис, привет! – оперся на его плечо Пятерка Пик.  
\- Ой, здравствуйте! – улыбнулся Хашши. – А как к вам попасть? Там аллея назад поворачивает, я проверял.  
\- Да легко, - Пятерка Пик протянул ему правую руку. Семерка Червей – левую.  
\- Прыгай, перетащим.  
Цукада посмотрел куда-то вниз по свою сторону изгороди.  
\- Тама-чан, держи стремянку, чтоб не перевернулась!

С другой стороны Хашимото первым делом угодил в ведро с краской.


	12. Делай добро и бросай его в воду

\- Ну вот, - расстроился Хашши. – Я эти джинсы сегодня первый раз надел.  
\- А у них уже такая богатая история, - присел рядом с ним Пятерка Пик и хлопнул его по колену. – Я смотрю, к Герцогине ты все же дошел.  
\- А теперь видно, что он и до вас дошел, - покивал Пятерка Бубен. – Да и у Гусеницы побывал.  
\- А это ты как увидел? – удивился Семерка Червей, обходя Хашши.  
\- Это я - понял. Герцогиня с Кухаркой раз в десять больше нас, куда к ним без гриба соваться? – фыркнул Тамамори. – А чтобы получить гриб, он должен был побывать у Гусеницы.  
\- Но с джинсами-то мне что делать? Мне ж к королеве надо, а у меня белое пятно на полштанины.  
\- Креативно, - пожал плечами Кавай. – Можно еще на другой штанине что-нибудь изобразить… такое. Давай, я тут на этих розах и сиренях уже натренировался!  
\- Не надо «такого», - отошел Хашши.  
\- Ну не надо, так не надо, - не расстроился Пятерка Пик. – Тогда пошли.  
\- Куда? – Хашимото посмотрел на живую изгородь, с этой стороны покрашенную разными спиралями в белый и золотой цвета. Золотой краски около стремянки он не увидел. – Зачем?  
\- Там через два поворота будет площадка с фонтаном, - махнул рукой Цукада. – У нас краска вся водой смывается. А то уж очень часто Королева передумывает, в какой цвет тут все красить.

Пятерка Пик помогал отстирать Хашши джинсы. Воды в фонтане было так мало, а бортик был таким неудобным, что один Хашимото бы не справился.  
\- Ну повернись немного, - попросил Кавай, - я с той стороны достать не могу.  
Пятерка Пик наклонился еще сильнее, брызгая на штанину. Пятерка Бубен подошел посмотреть.  
\- Ааа, черт! – Кавай с красивым всплеском плюхнулся в воду. – Тама-чан, ты меня толкнул!  
\- Тебе оттуда удобнее будет… - проговорил Тамамори, отступая. – К тому же с дерева ты упал на меня, а от меня упал в фонтан, по-моему, все честно.  
\- Не стать тебе козырем, - пробурчал Пятерка Пик, вылезая из воды.

\- Это Бег По Кругу, - прокомментировал Цукада. – Очень хорошо помогает быстро высохнуть.  
Кавай бегал за Тамамори вокруг фонтана.  
\- Ты, кстати, тоже мокрый, так что давай, присоединяйся. Это и вообще для здоровья полезно.  
Хашши вздохнул и медленно побежал за Цукадой.  
\- Поберегись! – через пару секунд на него налетел Пятерка Пик. – Теперь ты догоняешь!

Полчаса спустя Бег По Кругу наконец завершился, а его участники, тяжело дыша, присели на бортик фонтана.  
\- Только вы. Осторожнее, - сказал Кавай. – Еще на. Один забег. Я пока. Не готов. В воду опять не упадите.  
\- Ладно, мне идти надо, - через некоторое время встал Тамамори. – Игра через час начнется.  
\- О, возьми с собой Элис, пожалуйста, - предложил Цукада. – А то нам еще аллею яблонь перекрасить осталось. В синий…


	13. Убийца - дворецкий!

Тамамори вел Хашимото по лабиринту.  
\- Король! Король! – раздалось через некоторое время со стороны дворца.  
Пятерка Бубен прищурившись посмотрел на солнце.  
\- До игры прогулка по парку будет, значит.  
\- Король! Король! – прокричали уже ближе.  
\- В нашу сторону идут, - обрадовался Хашши. – Это хорошо!  
\- Перекрасить! И это перекрасить!  
\- Не уверен… - пробормотал Пятерка Бубен.  
\- Король! Король! - из-за очередного поворота вышли несколько младших карт. – Король! Король!  
Следом на аллее показался парень в короне и…  
\- Это вот король? – уточнил Хашимото. Тамамори кивнул. – А в занавесках почему?  
\- Последняя мода.  
\- Чья? – Хашимото на всякий случай отошел поближе к изгороди.  
\- Королевского модельера, конечно, - повторил его маневр Пятерка Бубен.  
\- А почему тогда только король?..  
За Королем степенно шагали два Валета, три Туза, а за их спинами выстроилось еще несколько придворных – все они были в обычных карточных рубашках.  
\- Последней моде дозволено следовать лишь особам королевских кровей, - шепотом ответил Пятерка Бубен. – К счастью.  
В этот момент Король дошел до Хашимото, по его знаку все остановились.  
\- Это кто? – спросил Король у Валетов и показал на Хашши. Червовый Валет улыбнулся и пожал плечами, а Пиковый Валет сделал вид, что рассматривает узор на стенах лабиринта.  
\- Толку от вас! – махнул рукой Сенга, отворачиваясь. – Вернемся во дворец, велю вас перекрасить! В сиреневый. И в зеленый.  
Валеты за его спиной переглянулись. Каменаши постучал пальцем по запястью, Накамару показал на Короля и покачал головой.  
\- Можешь представить нас, – подошел Сенга к Тамамори. – А то мы так на Игру опоздаем.  
Пока Хашимото пытался вспомнить, как же полагается начинать разговор с королями и какой поклон выбрать при знакомстве в данной ситуации, Пятерка Бубен торжественно провозгласил:  
\- Знакомьтесь! Король, это Элис. Элис, это Король, - и не менее торжественно закончил: - Мне надо идти!  
И быстро исчез за поворотом.  
\- Перекрасить! – крикнул ему Сенга вдогонку. – Его перекрасить в красный!  
Хашимото неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. Быстро поклонился.  
\- Здравствуйте! Мне вот сказали во дворец над…  
\- Как невоспитанно! – Сенга резко развернулся, взмахнув рукой. Край занавески хлестнул в воздухе, окружающие его карты привычно уклонились. – Прерывать речь Короля! Этого тоже перекрасить! Немедленно!  
\- У меня приглашение есть! На игру! – быстро вставил Хашши. Перекрашиваться никуда не хотелось. – Красивое.  
\- Отставить перекраску, - посмотрел на него Сенга. – Покажи?  
Хашимото достал слегка помятое пригласительное и протянул Королю.  
\- Да, и правда красивое, - повертел его в руках Сенга. – Какой шрифт, какое тиснение, какой изысканный вкус…  
\- Простите, а разве вы его до этого не видели? Оно же ва…  
\- Вот я и говорю, хорошо вышло. Займет достойное место в коллекции.  
Король аккуратно убрал приглашение во внутренний карман и огляделся. Карты за время их с Хашши беседы разбрелись по всей аллее, самые младшие даже уже успели перетрогать почти все рисунки на стенах живой изгороди и щеголяли теперь белыми, синими и оранжевыми пятнами, а Валеты с равнодушным видом стояли около дальнего поворота.  
\- Стоит вот немного отвлечься, - Сенга покачал головой. - Стройся!!!  
Придворные быстро встали за Королем, вперед выбежали несколько младших карт и закричали:  
\- Король! Король!  
Сенга повернулся к Хашши:  
\- В боулинг играть будешь?  
\- Да! - обрадовался новым провожатым Хашши.  
\- Ну так пошли, - Король махнул рукой, шествие двинулось в сторону дворца. Хашимото постарался не отставать.

\- Вы мудро поступили, Элис, - рядом с Хашши неожиданно оказался Белый Кролик.  
\- Прости… те, - вздрогнул Хашимото. – А мы разве с вами не на «ты»? И я не видел вас в свите Короля…  
\- Да-да, - отмахнулся Госеки. – Конечно, на «ты».  
Хашши подождал. Они прошли еще два поворота.  
\- Так про свиту? – все же решил напомнить Хашши. Они прошли еще один поворот.  
\- А до дворца, кстати, далеко? Я там увижу королеву, да? – сдался Хашимото.  
Кролик остановился, удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Вон Королева, - и показал куда-то в начало процессии.  
Хашши тоже остановился. Прищурился. Подпрыгнул.  
\- Мне отсюда плохо видно, - осторожно начал он, - но мне казалось… там Король, а потом сразу Валеты? Два.  
\- Королева – это Король, - серьезно кивнул Белый Кролик.  
\- Но почему?! – удивился Хашши.  
\- Королевский модельер, - пояснил Госеки.  
\- И? – уточнил Хашимото.  
\- И мы отстали, - ответил Белый Кролик и ушел вперед.  
Хашши постоял еще немного.  
\- Но я ничего не понял, - пожаловался он фиолетовой яблоне и побежал догонять шествие.


	14. Kis-my-bowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Броненосцы - млекопитающие с панцирем. Выглядят примерно [так](http://www.zoopicture.ru/assets/2011/12/3262709081_961d20f3ba.jpg), некоторые виды могут делать [так](http://www.zoopicture.ru/assets/2012/03/870817997_1083a65b58.jpg). Фотографии взяты с сайта [сайта](http://www.zoopicture.ru/bronenoscy/), там же чуть больше информации об этих милых животных.  
> 2\. Сурикаты - это вот [они](http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/photos/uncategorized/2008/08/28/better_in_bunches.jpg) и [они](http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/315/animalphotoslaugh.jpg).

Через некоторое время процессия вышла на большую лужайку, где стояло несколько шатров и беседок.  
\- Вот мы и прибыли к месту Игры, - остановился Белый Кролик. – Извини, мне надо бежать.  
Госеки развернулся и скрылся за поворотом лабиринта.  
Звякнул колокольчик.  
\- Ну как тебе королевский парк, Элис? – осведомился Чеширский Кот, устроившийся на ближайшей скамейке. На спинке скамейки, если быть точнее.  
\- Большой и разноцветный, - подумав, решил Хашимото.  
\- Кот, а почему один? – подошел к ним Король.  
\- Да через пять минут будут, - отмахнулся Коки. – А что, Королева в нетерпении?  
\- Королева в восхищении, – Сенга поправил манжеты. – От манер. Перекрашу.  
\- Догони? – фыркнул Кот и исчез, щелкнув по колокольчику.  
\- Никакого уважения, - поделился Король с Хашимото. – Хотя в пейнтбол с ним весело играть.  
\- Слушай, величество, а с вином у тебя нынче палатка какого цвета? – свесился с дерева Танака под звон колокольчика.

Учить Элис играть в боулинг взялся сам Король.  
\- Лови себе шар, - первым делом показал он на сидящих и пробегающих то тут, то там зверьков.  
\- Шар? – присел Хашимото около одного. – Это вы ими кидаетесь? А кто это?  
\- Броненосцы, - удивился Сенга. – А что не так? У вас по-другому играют? Я вроде слышал, что некоторые еще ежей используют… но их же держать неудобно!  
\- Нет-нет, я просто название забыл. Или не знал. Ой, как здорово он закопался! – Хашимото потрогал панцирь, выглядывающий из земли и остатков травы. И оглянулся на дорожку. - А кегли?  
\- А кегли у нас из дерева, - вздохнул Сенга. – Не, раньше были нормальные, из сурикатов. Но их Кот перетаскал.  
\- Как перетаскал? – настороженно уточнил Хашимото, вспоминая добрую улыбку Чеширского Кота. – В каком смысле?  
\- Да в прямом. Возмущался там про жестокое обращение с животными, что-то про зеленый мир кричал… Хотя я не понял, почему про зеленый, сурикаты у меня своего цвета были, сурикатного, я их не перекрашивал, - покачал головой Король. – Зачем мне разноцветные кегли? Но в общем, сурикаты теперь у Кота, а нам Герцог вот из дерева суррогаты делает.  
Король поднял понравившийся ему будущий шар для боулинга и подошел к дорожке.  
\- Смотри. Берешь броненосца и делаешь «Бу!!!». И пока он свернулся в шар, кидаешь, вот так! Страйк!  
Хашши, с некоторым трудом поборов собственное желание свернуть куда-нибудь в сторону после внезапного «Бу» от Короля, осторожно взял ближайшего броненосца.

На соседней дорожке Синяя Гусеница и Герцог ловили разбегающихся от них зверьков. Кухарка протирал тряпочкой уже отловленный чихающий шар.


	15. Хороший тон

Следующим должен был кидать Мышь Соня.  
\- Я дарю этот ход Королю, - пробормотал не просыпаясь Китаяма. – На Новый год.  
\- Опять страйк! – Сенга протянул броненосца Хашши. – Теперь ты.  
\- Бу, - сказал Хашши. Броненосец зевнул. Хашимото повторил: - Бу! Бу!  
На пятой неудаче свое веское слово сказал Король.  
\- А у меня тоже страйк, - обрадовался Хашши. Король нахмурился и потянулся будить Соню.  
\- Этот ход - мой подарок вам на День моря, - перевернулся на другой бок Китаяма.  
Через полчаса Хашши опережал Сенгу на несколько очков, а Китаяма перебрал кучу праздников, так ни разу не повторившись.  
\- А с Веней ты уже познакомился? - спросил Король после очередного броска у Хашши.  
\- Нет, - поймал броненосца тот и поставил его на Соню. – Просыпайтесь, опять ваша очередь.  
\- На День благодарения, - отмахнулся Китаяма.  
\- Карты! – позвал Сенга.  
\- Черт, - сел Китаяма: броненосец на нем от крика Короля свернулся в шар. Китаяма потряс головой и, подхватив броненосца, встал к дорожке. – Этот бросок я посвящаю тебе, ваше величество. О, девять кеглей сбил, как удачно.  
Китаяма зевнул и вручил следующего броненосца Сенге:  
\- Намек понял?  
\- Звали? – подошел Пятерка Пик.  
Король проводил взглядом Мышь Соню и повернулся к Каваю.  
\- Отведи Элис к Вене, пусть он расскажет свою историю, а мне идти надо.

\- Веня? – уточнил Хашши у Кавая, когда они отошли от шатров.  
\- Джокер, - улыбнулся Пятерка Пик. – На самом деле его зовут Джокер.  
\- А?.. – Хашимото махнул назад.  
\- «Все Еще Не Король». Специально сокращенно для Короля: Веня – «все еще не Я». Мы почти пришли.  
Пятерка Пик оглянулся и нырнул в низенькую арку в одной из стен лабиринта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Девять, как и четыре, считается не очень хорошим числом из-за созвучия с словом "страдание".


	16. На двух стульях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> о джокерах: В колоде может быть как один, так и два джокера. В этом случае по правилам игры они должны быть отличными друг от друга. Обычно это достигается с помощью цвета. Например, если один джокер черный, то другой будет красным. Роль Джокера в карточных играх разная. Если нужно сравнивать их, то, как правило, цветной ценится больше, чем чёрно-белый.  
> Джокер требуется не во всех играх. Иногда джокер применяют в тех видах классических игр, где изначально его использование не входило в правила. Или его могут запустить в колоду лишь на некоторое число бонусных раздач.  
> Комбинации, в которых применяется джокер, могут быть как слабее, так и сильнее чистых комбинаций, в зависимости от правил конкретной игры. В некоторых играх джокер является нежелательной картой и его нужно избегать.

Сразу же за аркой обнаружился шезлонг. С зонтиком.  
\- Ой, - сказал Хашши, который встретился сначала с спиной Кавая, а потом с спинкой лежанки.  
\- Вежливый гость, - донеслось с шезлонга. – Обычно говорят несколько другое. Вот, например, Королева…  
\- Которая? – хмыкнул Пятерка Пик, обходя зонтик.  
\- Наша, - рассмеялись с шезлонга. Хашимото, потирая бедро, протиснулся вслед за Картой.  
\- Какая именно «наша»? Наша «наша» или ваша «наша»? – не отставал от собеседника Кавай.  
Учи сел.  
\- Знаешь, в принципе, обе. Что-то хотел?  
\- Ага, Веня где?  
\- Не здесь, - пожал плечами Красный Джокер. – Но скоро здесь будет, можете подождать.  
\- Спасибо, - Кавай сел на второй шезлонг (без зонтика) и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. – Это Элис. А это Джокер.  
\- Это шезлонг, - не согласился с Каваем Учи.  
\- Веня – Джокер, вы сказали, а это?.. – растерялся Хашимото, присаживаясь рядом. Кавай кивнул.  
\- Джокера два. Юни, - Пятерка Пик показал на Учи, - Красный Джокер.  
\- Очень приятно, - поклонился тот.  
Хашши хотел поклониться в ответ, но тут на него что-то упало.  
\- Я вернулся! – объявил новый голос. – А у нас гости? Гости, вы кто?  
\- Вот не кидался бы полотенцами, сам бы сразу увидел, - проворчал рядом, выпутываясь, Кавай.  
\- Тебе, Фумикюн, привет от меня, - помахал Накаяма, - тебе, Шаккун, привет от Ре, а тебе, прекрасный незнакомец, торт. От Ре и Хироки.  
\- Эй-эй, - возмутился Красный Джокер, - не передаривай мой торт! Ты его еще мне от Ре не передал, а уже от меня кому-то даришь.  
\- О, спасибо большое! – обрадовался Кавай и подхватил протянутую коробку.  
\- А ты тут вообще ни при чем. Торт верните! – встал Учи.  
Кавай тем временем успел распаковать коробку и поставил поднос с тортом Хашши на колени. Вытащил откуда-то нож и протянул его Хашимото.  
\- Раздавай торт, Элис.  
Хашши попытался торт разрезать. Потом еще раз попытался. И еще раз.  
\- У меня не получается, - признался он через некоторое время. – Он как-то обратно срастается.  
\- Кавай, предупреждать же надо, он наверняка на Шахматной доске не бывал еще, - присел рядом на корточки Накаяма. – Это зазеркальный торт. Его сначала надо раздать, а только потом разрезать. Вот смотри.  
Он протянул руку и взял кусочек торта.

\- Так вот Король и сказал, чтоб ты ему рассказал свою трагическую историю, - Кавай запивал торт вытащенным откуда-то из заднего кармана чаем в изящной фарфоровой чашечке.  
\- Не было там про трагическую, - Хашши вертел в руках нож и рассматривал пустой поднос. Потом подумал и сделал вид, что разрезает что-то невидимое на четыре части. – Так?  
\- Угум, - забрал у него все Кавай и вручил взамен блюдце с кусочком торта.  
\- Точно, не было там трагической, - улыбнулся Черный Джокер. – Просто история – была.  
\- Это из-за нее вас Веней зовут? – осторожно спросил Хашши.  
\- Не, - отмахнулся Накаяма. – Веней меня зовут, потому что кто-то «Лев» выговорить может так, что лучше б не мог совсем. А если «Джокер» – они путаются.  
\- История, - напомнил Учи.  
\- А, да, - спохватился Черный Джокер. – Джокер, как ты знаешь, важная карта. Но только если участвует в партии. Вот с этим-то у меня и проблема.  
\- Мы часть колоды, но не во всех играх мы нужны, - развел руками Красный Джокер.  
\- Ну не скажи, ты вот зато одновременно в двух играх как долго продержался, - рассмеялся Накаяма. – Выбыл только из раздачи, а?  
\- А сам хоть одну партию до конца-то доведешь? «Веня», - усмехнулся Учи.  
\- Обязательно, какие мои годы, - поклонился Накаяма. – Семпай. Кстати!

Что именно «кстати», Хашши так и не узнал: где-то со стороны дворца заиграла труба и раздались крики: «Суд! Все на суд!», и Кавай, подхватив его под руку, куда-то потащил. Хашши только и успел перед аркой оглянуться на объясняющего что-то Черного Джокера Красному.  
«А в чем же была история, и зачем мне ее надо было рассказать?» - подумал Хашимото.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> о героях: Здесь пересекается две сцены: одна из «Страны чудес» (Королева отправляет Алису выслушать историю Черепахи Квази, а та (тот) вместе с Грифоном вместо этого предаются воспоминаниям об учебе) и вторая из «Зазеркалья» (Алиса угощает зазеркальным бисквитом Льва и Единорога).  
> Так как Учи и Накаяма участвуют (участвовали) в жизни обоих отделений Дже (кансайского и токийского), то и вышли они тут одновременно принадлежащими стране чудес (джокеры в колоде) и шахматной доске (лев и единорог=юникорн=юни). Ну и плюс непростая история с их дебютами. У Учи это канджани и ньюс, у Накаямы B.I.Shadow, NYC и сингл к Piece. При том, что оба официально до сих пор среди джуниоров.  
> Страна Чудес - это токийское Дже, Шахматная доска - кансайское.


	17. Расклад на удачу

\- Суд, суд, все на суд! – крикнул кто-то Хашши прямо в ухо.  
\- Мы уже, - отмахнулся Кавай, не сбавляя скорости.  
Хашимото с грустью подумал, что из-за этого громкого кого-то это будет его первый суд (с присяжными! Кавай по пути сказал, что на суде всегда бывают присяжные), который он не услышит. А с учетом того, что это в принципе будет первый суд, где он присутствует прямо в зале, то не услышать его будет особенно обидно.  
Тем временем Пятерка Пик притормозил, аккуратно усадил Хашши на скамеечку, а сам сделал шаг в сторону и сразу затерялся в одинаковых рубашках других карт. Хашимото посмотрел на полянку. Слева на троне сидел Король, а справа – стоял Валет Червей, закованный в цепи, под охраной Валета Бубен и Валета Треф. Четвертый Валет стоял недалеко от них с подносом в руках, пустым.  
\- Простите, - Хашши кто-то аккуратно подергал за капюшон куртки. – А у вас карандаша не найдется?  
Хашимото обрадовался, что слышать он все же будет, и оглянулся. Позади сидел Герцог со стопкой бумаги.  
\- Понимаете, - продолжил Никайдо, - так неожиданно суд устроили… Обычно просто перекрасят и все. Там даже цвета смысла нет запоминать, можно же в гости заглянуть потом, пока отмыться не успеет… Ну или просто написать любимый цвет. Короля. А тут суд…  
\- Вы ведете протокол? – Хашши вспомнил, что на суде все должно записываться. И потом храниться. Правда, Хашши пока не вспомнил, где.  
\- Я тут газету веду, - улыбнулся Никайдо. - Иногда. Вестник «По ту сторону Зеркала», у нас даже Короли среди подписчиков! Два. Или три… Или пять… Черт их там, на Шахматной, честно говоря, разберет. Но есть больше одного – факт. Так что, ручка? Карандаш?  
\- Нет, извините, - похлопал себя по карманам на всякий случай Хашимото. – За приглашение, кстати, спасибо. Интересная игра была.  
Никайдо что-то хотел ответить, но разговор прервали.  
\- Обвиняемый! – громко провозгласил Белый Кролик, стоящий по правую руку от Короля.  
Хашимото мог поклясться, что секунду назад там его не было.  
\- Обвиняемый Валет Червей! – повторил Госеки. – Обвиняется в уничтожении запасов королевского вина!  
Он показал на пустой поднос в руках Накамару.  
\- Ик, - пьяно улыбнулся Каменаши и помахал рукой залу, мелодично звеня кандалами. Покачнулся и оперся на поморщившегося Уэду. На Каменаши, повторив его жест, оперся Аканиши. Уэда сделал шаг в сторону.  
(- Устояли! – восхитился Никайдо.)  
\- И долго вы этот цирк продолжать будете? – уточнил Йокоо, непринужденно облокотившись на трон Короля слева.  
Хашши пожалел, что с его места не получится заглянуть за сам трон. Наверняка там спрятался кто-нибудь еще, посмотрел он по сторонам, вот, например, Мышь Соня…  
Король недовольно посмотрел на Мартовского Зайца.  
\- Ой, - повернулся Хашимото к Герцогу. – Сейчас Зайца тоже перекрасят?  
\- Нет, - отмахнулся Никайдо. – Он же Дурак*, может говорить, что угодно. Ничего ему не будет.  
Хашши глубокомысленно кивнул.  
\- А вот тому, кто его не послушает… - шепотом добавил Герцог и хмыкнул.  
Мартовский Заяц чихнул.  
Или вот еще Кухарка, подумал Хашшимото, приглядываясь. Спинку трона заслонял Белый Кролик.  
\- Ну так что? – переспросил Заяц и чихнул еще раз.  
Валет Червей пожал плечами, снял оковы и отдал их Валету Треф.  
\- На, пригодится. Ну раз уж вы говорите, что я «уничтожил» целый шатер вина, я должен соответствовать. Стараюсь! – скромно потупился Каменаши и даже, кажется, шаркнул ножкой. - А доказательства есть, кстати? Йокоо-сан, у нас тут презумпция невиновности, или как?  
\- Свидетели! – провозгласил Госеки и взмахнул свитком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *в колоде Таро есть карта Дурак (Старший Аркан). По-другому эта карта может называться еще Шут и Безумец. Все три названия можно отнести к Йокоо – Мартовскому Зайцу.  
> Безумец: на появление персонажа Мартовский Заяц повлияла поговорка, популярная во времена Кэрролла — «Безумен как мартовский заяц».  
> Шут: Шут — человек во дворце монарха или в доме богатого аристократа, в обязанности которого входило смешить хозяина, его семью и гостей. Шуту позволялось больше чем кому-либо, под видом шутки он мог говорить о том, что другим было не дозволено.  
> Слово «Дурак» – имеет оба эти значения.


	18. По системе СИ

\- Первый свидетель! - объявил Белый Кролик.  
Вперед вышел Шляпник. В руках у него был цилиндр Пятерки Пик, из которого он время от времени доставал маленькие пирожные, а на полях головного убора стояла чашка с дымящимся чаем.  
\- Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание? – спросил у Шляпника Король.  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Тоцука.  
\- Перекрасить! – обрадовался Сенга.  
\- Ваше Величество, это свидетель, а не обвиняемый, - напомнил Мартовский Заяц. – К тому же, свидетелей на суде не принято перекрашивать. Процесс затягивается…  
\- Да? Жаль, – огорчился Король. – Ладно… Свидетель, где вы были сегодня в восемь вечера?  
\- Понятия не имею, - отпил чай Тоцука.  
\- Точно перекрасить, - проворчал Король. – И почему?  
\- Понимаете, я со временем поссорился и теперь у меня всегда второе марта четыре часа пополудни, - вздохнул Тоцука. – И сейчас, и когда меня сюда позвали, и когда Валет у меня целый поднос пирожных стащил…  
\- Червовый? – заинтересованно подался вперед Сенга.  
\- Да нет, конечно. Трефовый, - отмахнулся Шляпник.  
Уэда кашлянул и сделал вид, что упомянули не его. Аканиши фыркнул.  
\- Из последней партии, - продолжил Тоцука. – А вот предпоследнюю, тоже в четыре часа второго марта, между прочим, Бубновый унес.  
Теперь разглядывал облака уже Аканиши.  
\- Ближе к делу! – напомнил Король.  
\- Так вот, я и говорю, я не знаю, какое из моих «четыре часа второго марта» считается вашим «сегодня в восемь вечера».  
\- Слушай, ты с ним чаще общаешься, - повернулся к Госеки Сенга. – Сделай что-нибудь.  
Белый Кролик кивнул и начал что-то подсчитывать, загибая пальцы.  
\- Так… - через несколько минут откашлялся Госеки. – Что ты делал двадцать восемь чашек чая назад?  
Теперь, что-то подсчитывая, задумался Шляпник. Стоявший ближе всех к нему Аканиши вытащил из цилиндра несколько пирожных.  
\- Я все вижу, - заметил Тоцука. – Двадцать восемь чашек чая назад я пил чай.  
\- В принципе, логично, - покивал Мартовский Заяц.  
\- С кем? – уточнил Кролик.  
\- С Синей Гусеницей, с Соней, с…  
\- Подожди, - прервал перечисление Йокоо. – Не подходит, Гусеница на игре был, да и Соня. Кролик, ты что-то не так посчитал.  
\- А… двадцать чашек назад ты чай с кем пил? – попробовал еще раз Госеки.  
\- Один.  
\- А где?  
\- У себя.  
\- А двадцать одну чашку чая назад?  
\- Тоже один.  
\- Нет, это издевательство какое-то. Кто этого свидетеля придумал? – возмутился Король.  
\- Список мне Ваше Величество дал, - Белый Кролик развернул к Королю свиток.  
\- Что-то это не мой почерк… Так… Шляпник – розовый, Кролик – синий, Соня – красный, Кухарка – розовый. Король… Король – синий? Это что вообще такое? Почему синий? Почему я тут?  
\- Простите? – Мартовский Заяц потянул на себя лист бумаги. – А, понял. Это ваш модельер к Новому Году вам передал список цветов к карнавальным костюмам. И вы, видимо, секретарю отдали.  
\- Прямо перед судом, - кивнул Госеки.  
\- Отдай список обратно, - отобрал свиток Король. – Я потом еще раз посмотрю. А вы давайте следующего свидетеля!  
Шляпник вручил Валету Пик цилиндр.  
\- Пятерке передайте, пожалуйста, потом, - и с достоинством удалился.  
Судя по разочарованному лицу Накамару, пирожных там к тому времени уже не осталось.


	19. Выход и вход

\- Следующий свидетель… - Белый Кролик с сожалением покосился на отобранный Королем свиток. – Следующий свидетель…  
\- Ну? – посмотрел на него Король. Йокоо опять чихнул.  
\- Следующий свидетель – Кухарка! – возвестил Госеки.  
Никто не появился.  
\- Кухарка! – повторил Кролик. Потом шепнул что-то ближайшей карте и повернулся к Королю: - Следующий свидетель скоро появится.  
\- А почему не сейчас? – спросил Сенга.  
\- Выбирает подобающую одежду, наверное, - пожал плечами Мартовский Заяц.  
\- Одежду – это важно, - благосклонно кивнул Король и развернул список от модельера. – Скажете, как придет.  
На лужайке стало тихо: никому не хотелось отвлечь Короля и подвергнуться перекрашиванию. Только Валеты негромко переговаривались, и Никайдо за спиной Хашши шуршал бумагой и вполголоса ругался. Хашимото оглянулся.  
Перед Герцогом стояла чашка с чем-то черным, куда тот макал тонкую кисточку и рисовал этим на верхнем листе в стопке. Насколько мог понять Хашши, сейчас на рисунке были Король, Белый Кролик и Мартовский Заяц. Ну, по крайней мере, что-то с вроде бы головой, руками и на фоне квадрата – он решил назвать Королем. Тем более, Никайдо время от времени поднимал от рисунка голову и, прищурившись, смотрел именно в ту сторону. А два… существа по бокам были с длинными заячьими (или кроличьими) ушами.  
\- Обычно я лучше рисую, - подмигнул ему Герцог. – Еще лучше я пишу. Но мне бы хотя бы маркер, а не это…  
\- А это?.. - Хашимото показал на кисточку и кружку.  
Герцог поднял кружку и отпил из нее.  
\- Ой, - впечатлился Хашши.  
\- Кофе у Тоцуки отличный выходит, только остывает все же быстро, а кисточку Соня одолжил, - вздохнул Герцог и, макнув в чашку кисточку, начал дорисовывать к фигуре на троне корону.  
\- Ты этим потом шантажировать Короля будешь? - подошел к ним Тамамори и наклонился, рассматривая рисунок.  
\- Неплохая идея, - задумался Герцог. – Еще раз попробует меня перекрасить, и я это всем покажу. И потом на день рождения подарю. В рамочке.  
\- Но это же все равно все увидят до этого? – растерялся Хашши.  
\- С чего это вдруг? – посмотрел на него Герцог.  
\- Ну… может, не все, - попытался объяснить Хашимото, - но те, кто газету читают, они ж увидят рисунок и поэтому…  
\- Как они увидят, если… А, - Никайдо рассмеялся. – Рисунков там не будет, ну, вернее, будут, но не эти. Я статью напишу. А это я рисую, потому что…  
\- Скучно, - подсказал Пятерка Бубен.  
\- Да нет! Я по ним буду вспоминать потом, кто там первым свидетелем был, например, смотри! – Герцог взял отложенный на скамейку лист с нарисованной на нем кружкой и цифрами «один», «два» и «восемь». – Вот тут про то, что первым свидетелем был Шляпник, и про то, о чем они разговаривали. А вот тут – как они про свиток решали.  
Никайдо ткнул в еще не законченную «подсказку» на коленях.  
\- А как ты Кролика от Зайца отличишь? – уточнил Тамамори и показал на две фигуры с одинаковыми ушами по бокам от квадрата-трона.  
\- Точно! – обрадовался Герцог. – А я думаю, чего тут не хватает. Сейчас правому часы пририсую.  
Пятерка дождался, пока Герцог не закончит иллюстрацию, и скучающе поведал:  
\- Хотя вообще-то я хотел сказать, что принес тебе карандаш.  
\- Я тебе этот карандаш… - начал Никайдо, а потом переставил чашку к себе поближе и обиженно проворчал: - А вот и не надо мне уже карандаш, я так буду, мне понравилось.  
Тамамори вздохнул.  
\- Я рамочку подберу?  
\- Сделаешь, - вывел первую линию на новом листе Никайдо. – После, а пока можешь подписать рисунки. Те, которые высохли, вон, под блюдцем лежат.

На третьей строчке в толпе за Валетами кто-то вдалеке чихнул. Потом еще раз. И еще раз чуть ближе. Насколько мог судить Хашимото, чихающая эпидемия постепенно приближалась к судебной полянке.  
\- Следующий свидетель! – объявил Кролик, когда чихнул Восьмерка Червей, стоящий в первом ряду.  
На лужайку шагнул Фудзигайя.  
\- Так он в этой же одежде на игре был! – возмутился Король.  
Кухарка удивленно кивнул и оглядел себя.  
\- Ну и разве это не подобающая одежда? – невозмутимо уточнил Мартовский Заяц. – Госеки-сан, приступай к допросу.


	20. B-side

Белый Кролик повернулся к Кухарке.  
\- Итак, где вы были, когда обвиняемый украл вино?  
\- Понятия не имею, - пожал Фудзигайя плечами.  
\- Да они все сговорились, что ли? – возмутился Король. – Профилактически перекрашу!  
\- Это как? – уточнил у него Мартовский Заяц.  
\- Это частями. С волос вот начну. Посмотреть, подойдет ли оттенок. Так, свидетель, почему на вопрос не отвечаете?  
\- Я отвечаю, - Кухарка посмотрел на Валетов. – Но я не знаю, когда обвиняемый крал вино.  
\- Ага! – обрадовался Сенга. – То есть то, что это Валет Червей вино украл, ты подтвержд…  
\- И, к тому же, я не уверен, что вино украл именно он, - закончил Фудзигайя.  
Каменаши кивнул. Король переглянулся с Зайцем.  
\- Хм. Э… А что вы тогда можете нам рассказать?  
\- Могу рассказать, как приготовить омлет! Итак, для начала надо взять две ложки корицы…  
\- В омлет? – уточнил Сенга. – И почему ты вдруг про омлет?  
\- В омлет, - подтвердил Фудзигайя. – Потому что он вкусный. Еще надо два яйца, на одну персону. Столько же молока…  
\- Два молока? – удивился Госеки. – Это как?  
\- Столько же - это по объему, не перебивайте, - отмахнулся Кухарка. – Щепотку соли, ложку корицы…  
\- Э, стой! – Король взмахнул свитком. – Корицу ты уже брал!  
\- Корицы много не бывает! Так вот… все это взбиваете, добавляете…  
\- Корицу, - вздохнул Йокоо.  
\- Точно, три ложки, - согласился Фудзигайя. – И потом…  
\- Я надеюсь, королевский повар этого не слышит. А то он любит… удивлять, - вполголоса сказал Сенга.  
\- Как вам сказать… вон он, рядом с Герцогом, что-то записывает, - хмыкнул Йокоо. – Думаешь, все же не новый рецепт?  
\- Свидетель! – от перспективы кормления экзотическим завтраком Король даже слегка подпрыгнул. – Свидетель, мы вас выслушали, вы свободны!  
\- Но я еще не рассказал, на какие тосты… - Фудзигайя недоуменно нахмурился.  
\- Свободны! Стража, выведите свидетеля! И перекрасьте его там в этот… в розовый! – сверился со списком от модельера Сенга.  
\- Тосты тоже с корицей! – успел крикнуть на прощание Кухарка. – С солью!  
\- Брр, - сел обратно Король. – Кролик, следующего свидетеля давай.  
\- Итак, следующий свидетель…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про королевского повара.  
> Подсказка: "Нобунага"...  
> А писал он в это время, к счастью для Короля, всего лишь расшифровку рисунков Герцога.


	21. Адаптация

\- Элис!  
Хашши оглянулся.  
\- Меня кто-то позвал? А?  
\- А здесь, как думаешь, что написать? – дернул его обратно за рукав Пятерка Бубен. Хашимото на всякий случай посмотрел на полянку: Кухарки там уже не было, Король все еще читал список, а Белый Кролик осматривал стоящие за Валетами карты.  
«О, я пропустил, объявление следующего свидетеля, - огорчился Хашши. – Интересно, кто будет? Может, Гусеница? Или вдруг Джокеры?»  
\- Элис! – с нажимом произнес Госеки. – Свидетель! Пройдите на положенное место!  
\- Я? Так следующий свидетель – это я? Здесь!  
Хашши вскочил.  
\- Осторожнее! – прошипел Тамамори, ловя разлетевшиеся с его колен листы бумаги.  
\- Ой! – испугался Хашши и помахал Кролику. - Я сейчас! Я сейчас выйду, только вот соберу все. Я сейчас!  
Хашимото переживал, что если не собрать рассыпавшиеся рисунки в том порядке, как они были, то Герцог может обидеться, или даже перепутать что за чем следовало на суде в статье для газеты, а потом это прочитает Король, или несколько Королей, и Герцога попробуют перекрасить, и тогда он покажет всем эти рисунки, и будет всё совсем плохо, и всё из-за него.  
\- Ой-ой, - ползал Хашши по рядам, собирая бумагу. – Это вот четвертый? Тамамори-сан, а это второй, да? Или седьмой?  
Наконец все рисунки были собраны в аккуратную стопочку, а Хашимото рискнул посмотреть на Герцога.  
Никайдо увлеченно рисовал. На картинке в середине кто-то стоял и ловил в воздухе много-много линий («Листов, - предположил Хашши, - и значит, кто-то в середине – я?»), а сбоку сидел Король и хмурился.  
\- О-оой, - перевел Хашши взгляд на оригинал и начал пробираться к месту свидетеля.


	22. Суд идет

По пути Хашши все же заглянул за спинку королевского трона.  
«Пусто?» - удивился он и, подняв глаза, встретился взглядом с Мартовским Зайцем. Йокоо благожелательно улыбнулся ему и показал на место свидетеля.  
\- Простите, я готов, - смутился Хашши.  
\- К чему? – заинтересовался Король.  
\- Отвечать на ваши вопросы? – предположил Хашимото.  
\- Где ты был, когда обвиняемый украл вино? – кивнул Белый Кролик.  
\- Не знаю, - развел руками Хашши. – Может, с Королем в боулинг играл, а может, у Джокеров был. А может, шел как раз туда.  
\- Кролик, у тебя нормальные свидетели вообще есть? – повернулся Сенга к Госеки. – Один во времени не ориентируется, другой вместо показаний рецепт омлета рассказывает, а третий…  
\- У нас все как в хорошей пьесе, - усмехнулся Йокоо. – Единство времени, действия и места.  
\- Какое же это единство, если у нас их нет! – возмутился Король.  
\- Вот это их и объединяет, - пожал плечами Заяц. – У нас и того, кто вино таскал, тоже нет. Все сходится.  
\- Как это, нет? А это что? – Король показал на Валета Червей.  
\- Это - «кто», - поправил Валет Треф Короля. – И вино он не крал. Ну как вы себе представляете, он, один, и вынес пять с половиной ящиков красного вина?  
\- И один белого, - поддержал его Аканиши. – Не, он бы не смог.  
\- Значит, у него были сообщники! – Король с интересом посмотрел на остальных Валетов.  
\- Нет, это значит, что вино таскал кто-то другой, - обиделся Уэда. – Не я, причем.  
\- Кот, - сказал Йокоо.  
\- Звали? – вышел Танака из-за трона. Хашимото вздохнул.  
\- Вино ты украл? – уточнил Мартовский Заяц.  
\- Почему украл? – удивился Коки. – Взял. Вино было для празднования, я его взял, для празднования.  
\- Всё?! – возмутился Сенга.  
\- А там мало было, - отмахнулся Чеширский Кот.  
\- Перекрасить! – вскочил Король.  
\- Поймай сначала, - подмигнул Коки и, щелкнув по колокольчику, исчез.  
Хашимото растерянно обвел судебную полянку взглядом. Все Карты как-то засуетились и начали что-то доставать из сумок. Король скрылся за троном. «И он туда же?» - заинтересовался Хашши.  
Звякнул колокольчик.  
\- Величество, ну? Сколько ждать можно! – фыркнул Кот, появляясь за Валетом Пик.  
Со стороны трона что-то хлопнуло. Накамару поморщился и снял заляпанный синим жилет.  
\- Уэпи, проследи, чтоб вино меня дождалось, я ненадолго. Элис, было приятно познакомиться, пригнись!  
\- Ну спасибо, - проворчал Каменаши, пытаясь оттереть (жилетом Накамару) зеленое пятно с плеча. – Иди уже, пока нас тут всех не разукрасили.  
Танака неспешно направился в сторону парка, распевая:  
\- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, вышел я вдруг погулять. Вдруг охотник выбегает…  
Из-за трона появился Сенга в шлеме и разноцветном плаще («А вот на этот пошла, наверное, целая портьера…» - прикинул Хашши) и оглядел полянку.  
\- Прямо в котика…  
\- На старт, внимание, пли! – скомандовал Король, размахивая ружьем для пейнтбола.  
\- Не попал! – присел Кот и исчез.

Хашши кто-то дернул за рукав.  
\- Элис, хочешь чаю? – спросил у него Госеки.  
\- А Король? Суд? – уточнил Хашимото, оглядываясь на суетившиеся вокруг карты. – Меня ж свидетелем вот вызвали.  
\- Суд закончился, - отмахнулся Кролик. – А за Котом они часа два гоняться будут теперь.  
\- Теперь Кота накажут, да? – огорчился Хашши. – Поймают и перекрасят…  
\- Ну перекрасить, может, и перекрасят, вдруг все же попадет кто, а вот поймают – вряд ли.  
\- Ты так считаешь? – улыбнулся Хашимото.  
\- Я так знаю, – кивнул Госеки. - Это ж Кот. Не беспокойся, они всегда так развлекаются. И Коту не скучно, и Королю пейнтбол нравится. А уж сколько перекрашенного народа в процессе появляется… Если не хочешь среди них оказаться, пошли к Шляпнику, там чай и никакой краски. Ну, если Фумито опять что-нибудь не притащил, конечно.  
\- Пошли! Там наверное еще и булочки остались, с корицей, - Хашши хлопнул в ладоши. – А то я их тогда только попробовать успел. Нам куда?  
\- Сначала к указателю, разумеется!


	23. Принц сиесты

У указателя стояли Пятерка Пик и Семерка Червей.  
\- Кролик, опаздываешь, пошли быстрее!  
Госеки повернулся к Хашши и, махнув на левую тропинку, сказал:  
\- Элис, ты иди пока к столу, мы скоро вернемся.

На полянке никого не было.  
\- Странно. И что мне тут делать? – посмотрел по сторонам Хашимото. – Ладно, скоро, наверное, кто-нибудь придет.  
Хашимото сел к столу, пододвинул к себе чашку с каким-то чаем.  
Под столом чихнули.  
\- Здесь кто-то есть? – обрадовался Хашши. – Соня?  
\- Неа, - выполз из-под стола Шляпник с большой бутылью. – Это я. Просто вода для чая кончилась, вот я и ходил за ней. Пододвинь, пожалуйста?  
Хашши посмотрел на чайник, в сторону которого ему показали, и попытался его переставить к краю стола. Чайник не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Он с характером, - вздохнул Шляпник. – Не любит положение менять, ему кажется, что если он не будет стоять в центре стола, то его потеряют. Ты сильнее дерни.  
\- Хорошо, - Хашимото привстал и изо всех сил потянул чайник на себя. – Не двигается!  
\- Ну и ладно тогда, - улыбнулся Шляпник, поднял бутыль с водой повыше и начал поливать Хашши.

\- Ай-ай, Шляпник, ты чего! – вскинул руку Хашимото, пытаясь сделать шаг в сторону… И вдруг понял, что он сидит за столом для фотосессии, рядом с ним стоит Тоцука и осторожно держит его за плечо.  
\- Ну вот, воду опрокинул. Ты как спать собираешься, хоть бутылку перед этим закрывай. Костюм не замочил?   
\- Нет, кажется, а… - Хашимото потер глаза. – Извини, я заснул?  
\- Заснул, заснул. А когда я тебя позвать пришел, начал руками махать и обзываться. Там Гоччи снимать закончили, так что иди, твоя очередь, Инфант ты наш.  
\- Почему инфант? Кто это еще такой? – встал Хашимото. – Я думал, я Э… Принц.  
\- Ну да, - рассмеялся Тоцука. – Домото вот только не согласится. А инфант – это и есть принц, почти, хотя могу Алисой тебя назвать, хочешь? Иди-иди, там тебя ждут.

***  
На следующий день, во время перерыва Хашимото стоял около автомата с напитками и вспоминал свой сон.  
Перед ним стоял Китаяма. «Мышь Соня», - кивнул сам себе Хашимото. «Ему подходит даже. Так, а Фудзигайя-кун там был…»  
\- Смотрите, сок какой-то новый, - задумчиво вертел коробочку в руках Фудзигайя. – Яблоко и корица, корица в соке… Странно как-то, вам не кажется?  
Из-за двери выглянул Танака.  
\- Фудзигайя, а кто-то мне подарок на день рождения обещал! Не забудь, я тебе мейл пришлю с адресом бара, – Коки подмигнул Хашимото, щелкнул по чему-то на поясе и с «Каме, я тебя вижу, стой!» скрылся за поворотом.  
Хашши зажмурился. Открыл глаза и достал телефон: купленной на прошлой неделе подвески там не было. «А может, все же показалось?» - встряхнул головой он, отгоняя звук колокольчика, прозвеневший по коридору с уходом Коки.


End file.
